


Inadequate

by perseloucy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: In·ad·e·quate - /inˈadikwət/ adj. lacking the quality or quantity required; insufficient for a purpose.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters used in the story do not reflect with the real life people used in the story.   
> The author is not affiliated with the characters.  
> Avoid sending hate to the idol’s used in the story.  
> This story is pure fiction and intended no harm to the real life people.

_Everytime we’re together_

_You always seem to ignore me_

_Like a wind that past by_

_You don’t even want to hold my hands_

Mark is unfazed by his boyfriend who was trying to get his attention for the past few hours. Heaving out a sigh, Donghyuck eventually gave up and crossed his arms.

**“Can you please spare me some time?”** Donghyuck doesn’t have any idea on what’s happening at Mark. The male always ignores him these past few days, avoiding him to spend some time and this bothers Donghyuck to the core.

At some point, Mark ignored him at the hallway. Looks like not a big deal, right? But it would be really nice if the male spared him some glance instead of walking past him like he’s just some schoolmates he doesn’t have any business with.

For goodness sake, he is his boyfriend.

Donghyuck wraps his arms over Mark’s waist, they’re just watching but Mark completely ignores him. He doesn’t even find the program funny nor interesting. **“Mark~ are you mad at me?”**

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Mark gives him a stern look, **“can I please watch in peace?”** Donghyuck clings too much to him and it annoys him. 

With this, Donghyuck detached himself at Mark. picking up his jacket, he looks over at Mark who doesn’t even bother to throw him some glances or ask him where the hell is he going, instead he glues his eyes at the television. 

Not caring at Donghyuck.

No, Donghyuck shouldn’t feel his heart clench. He shouldn’t feel hurt by this action by now but he can’t find himself getting used to Mark giving him cold shoulders this past few weeks. Inhaling, he composes himself bidding his goodbyes and I love you without getting any answer in return.

Mark heard the front door closes softly. He felt guilt rushing over his body, and Donghyuck still managed to stay calm even though he’s being a jerk. But it soon replaced him with excitement when his phone started ringing.

The apple of his eye just made an effort to call him, who wouldn’t be happy?

**“Love!”** a girl said in a high pitch tone.

**Find the bean here:[Blue Bird](https://twitter.com/perseloucy) (interact with me, I don't have friends haha.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Is it lacking?_

_Is it not enough?_

_I spent all my everything_

_Even my days._

_What should I do?_

_You still ignore this feelings_

_And my affections._

It’s only been three days since Donghyuck decided to give Mark his space. He knew that Mark got the signal when he stopped getting clingy and all that boyfriend stuff with him. 

Maybe Mark really just needs some space to think or whatever since he was clueless. But he hopes that it won’t last long, it’s only been three days and he already misses him. 

He misses bothering him and showering him with affection.

He didn’t notice himself frowning and one person staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. Renjun is that guy, his other best friend.

Jeno, Jaemin, and him always talked to each other about some random things but about Mark and Donghyuck for the most part. They all have classes together and the frustration of Donghyuck always giving off, they knew something was up and it’s about Mark. they’re not spending time with each other anymore. Which even confirms their suspicions.

**“Hyuck,”** Renjun calls out. Donghyuck was into it in his thoughts that he failed to notice Renjun calling his name for quite a long time already. Sucking in a deep breath, **“Lee Donghyuck!”** he raises his voice and that startled the tan male. **“What is it?”**

**“Let’s get some drinks,”** drinks were the only way to get the male to open up. Sure, he is clingy, loud, and all that crazy stuff, but he’s never the one to open his worries. The trio knew that very well.

Donghyuck pouted at Renjun, pushing all his worries at the back of his head. **“Who’s treat?”**

 **“No one’s treating who,”** Renjun smiled at him and he just pouted even more.

  
  


They are now gathered in the humble abode of Jeno. Out of the four, Jeno has the biggest room among them that’s why they ended up slumped in Jeno’s living room.

The four have been drinking for a while now but no one still says a thing about Donghyuck. 

They plan on getting him a little drunk before opening up the topic. But fuck the male for having such high tolerance, Jaemin is near to losing his mind and yet Donghyuck is still there laughing at their state. slowly getting their idea on why they decided to have a drink on Friday night.

**“I’m not slow witted guys. You could’ve asked me directly instead of making me drunk,”** he honestly said.

Jeno stares at him in shock because the tan male is true. It’s not like he doesn’t trust the three.

The trio thought the same. Why would they go to this extent when they can just chill and talk? How stupid.

Who’s idea is this by the way?

Oh right, **“Jaemin thought this would be a great idea.”**

And here’s Jaemin, slurring out words they can’t understand because of alcohol. **“Jush ya know, Yeno’s cat ate ma chuna,”** Jaemin said in gibberish while pointing at Jeno’s cat who’s peacefully sleeping. 

They just giggle and decide to leave Jaemin out.

Jeno poured alcohol into their empty glass. **“So what happened?”** Donghyuck quickly guesses what Jeno is implying.

It's about him and Mark.

That night, Donghyuck not just poured alcohol in his empty glass, he also poured his emotion to the two who’s intently listening to him and to the male who was knocked out in Jeno’s living room.

Crying his heart out because of the heartaches he’s bearing alone.

**“Don’t you think that Mark,”** Jeno hesitated to continue but after hearing all those Donghyuck have said, he came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe. **“Mark is cheating?”**

Donghyuck’s breath hitched at the conclusion. 

Renjun thought the same, **“please don’t be mad.”**

 **“I’m not mad,”** Donghyuck reassures them but there’s still a part of him that wants to get mad at his friends but why? he also thought the same over the past days Mark's has been distancing himself to Donghyuck.

Maybe he's just afraid to accept it and tried to convince himself that everything's fine.

Jaemin stirred up from his sleep or if he was really asleep throughout the conversation and stare at them before dropping his head on Jeno's lap and snuggle while closing his eyes.

Patting his friends back, Jeno gave him a smile. **“You know we are always here for you, right?”** Donghyuck nodded, **“Don’t forget that.”**

 **“Me too,”** Renjun said and hugged the broken male. Jaemin raised his hands up that startled the three, **“Me three!”**

The three laughed at their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_One time, I notice_

_You’re spacing out_

_Too deep in your thoughts_

_Your eyes look blank._

_Then I found out_

_Your heart has fallen_

_For someone_

_That is not me._

Donghyuck is shocked to receive a text message from Mark that he wants to meet up today.

Today isn’t a good day, he has a terrible hangover and he prefers to sleep than to move his aching body and puffy eyes. 

But this is Mark.

He misses him a lot. With a heavy heart, he gathered up his things and showered in Jeno’s apartment. Borrowing his clothes in the process, it’s not his fault that his own clothes reek in alcohol. 

Jaemin was already up when he came out of the shower. **“Have some breakfast first.”** Donghyuck shook his head, he’s almost late in their meet up time and the fact he needs to commute just to get in there.

**“You could’ve just told him to pick you up, right?”** Jaemin said while munching his toast. His hair is still a mess but whatever, they don’t have classes today so he can take as much time as he likes.

Donghyuck put in his shoes, **“you think I didn’t think of that?”** he puffs his cheeks out. **“Mark rejected my pleads but it’s okay. He must be tired.”** Who is he kidding? Jaemin. Donghyuck knew for a fact that Mark isn’t near in the word _‘tired’_ because they don’t have any practice today. 

Jaemin is the team captain so he knew.

**“Stay safe!”** Jaemin shouted as soon as he saw Donghyuck dash out of the apartment. He's worried for his friend that's why he fish out his phone and started texting one person whom he trusted.

**  
  
  
**

He rubbed his hands on his arms to feel some heat. He forgot to bring his jacket and just in time for winter. Why is he so unlucky? First, he missed the bus and now he needs to wait for another 40 minutes. 

He glanced over at his watch. Fuck, he’s 10 minutes late already, Mark must be waiting and he doesn’t want Mark to keep on waiting.

Please, just a ride.

Just like that, a black car stopped in front of him. He stepped back a little because this car isn’t familiar and he’s afraid that this is one of those kidnap scenes he always watched on movies. The car’s window seat rolled down and a familiar face greeted him.

**“Need a ride?”**

Jung Jaehyun greeted him while smiling, showing his illegal dimples. Donghyuck just stared at him, awestruck at his visuals.

Donghyuck wants to nod his head so badly but,

They aren’t friends,

They barely interact unless they just need to,

Mark is jealous of him. 

But he needs a ride. _Barely interact unless they need to_ , Donghyuck needs to. He can drop off Donghyuck at the sidewalk so Mark wouldn’t see them, yeah that’s what he planned.

**“Yes, please.”**

Jaehyun opened the shotgun seat and Donghyuck settled himself down. For some reason, his heart started beating fast. He’s probably just nervous.

But the driver’s smile never fades out as he glances at the tan male. He’s honestly pretty in the eyes of Jaehyun. He mayhaps have something for the male yet he knows his limitations.

He met Donghyuck because of Jaemin who was his close friend, that kid is friends with anyone that’s why.

Donghyuck told him where he’s heading too and just dropped him at the corner of the street. He doesn’t want to bother Jaehyun that long and he can walk there with a raging headache.

Donghyuck is really curious though, **“Why did you stop in front of me?”** Donghyuck asked. What a coincidence, right? 

**“I just happened to drive by and saw you waiting while freezing out there.”**

If Donghyuck knew that Jaemin messaged Jaehyun, he might have planned Jaemin's funeral on the way to their meet-up place. 

When Jaehyun received the message, he found himself rushing to the bathroom fixing his self and in just a matter of time he's speeding out to reach Donghyuck. He is not whipped, okay. You didn't hear it from him.

The ride is quiet with occasional talks but the music did the talk most of the time.

**  
  
  
**

Just like what he planned. Jaehyun dropped him off but it took him a lot of convincing that he’ll be fine to just walk there. Also, Mark might have misunderstood.

He is nervous as he approaches Mark with his head hung low. Donghyuck’s hands are sweating despite the cold weather, his heart is beating so fast it'll just jump off of his ribcage. 

Mark looked up with a blank face. Donghyuck is there approaching him with his red lips because of the cold and his skin glowing. How can he stay so ethereal? Even though his eyes are puffy and his nose is red.

**“Hi.”**

Mark stared at him, **“hey.”** Donghyuck wants to throw his body at him and hug the hell out of Mark but he needs to restrain his emotion. 

Mark notices his trembling body. He sighs and takes off his jacket and hands it at him, **“you never changed. You’re still lazy checking the weather forecast.”** Donghyuck giggles and accepts the offer. 

His laugh still sends something in Mark’s heart.

Donghyuck sat beside Mark with space between them. 

They stayed still for a minute before Mark broke the silence. **“We need to break up.”**

Donghyuck swears he hears his heart shuttering inside his chest at those words. He tried to laugh it off and look at Mark as if he just made a joke. **“Need? Is it urgent?”**

**“I found someone else.”**

Donghyuck got quiet for a second. Mark looks at him worriedly, he still cares. **“hey, say something.”** when he noticed Donghyuck not saying anything. 

Tears start to blur Donghyuck’s eyesight so he looks away at Mark. Suddenly, he hates the sight of Mark. It gives a lot of pain in his heart. 

He looks up at the cloudy sky as he inhales. **“Is that person a he or a she?”** damn, why does love hurt so bad? Does he deserve this kind of news, is riding Jaehyun’s car a bad luck?

**“That person is a she.”**

Donghyuck smiled bitterly, **“she must be so pretty, she managed to steal your heart.”** there’s no heat in his words and Donghyuck hates it. 

He hates how he can’t bring himself to throw some hurtful remarks towards Mark.

Without thinking twice, **“Yeah, she’s so pretty like the stars and angel in heaven.”** Mark said while smiling, remembering the girl.

He really shot a cannonball in Donghyuck’s heart. He was used to hearing Mark’s compliments towards him only and hearing Mark saying it to another person is just purely heartbreaking.

Mark notices the quietness again. He silently cursed himself for saying it out loud.

Why can’t he fucking control his own damn mouth?

**“You’re right. Let’s just end this,”** Donghyuck said quietly as he lowered his head and stared at his lap. **“I didn’t know that breaking up hurt this bad? Hahaha.”** this time, he let those tears fall down his cheeks.

**“Hyuck.”** Mark called out.

 **“Don’t worry, I’ll return your belongings tomorrow and also,”** he removed the jacket he’s wearing, **“this.”**

Mark stared at his jacket. **“You can keep it.”**

Donghyuck shakes his head while wiping his tears and opens his arms, **“can I get a freaking last hug from my Mark Hyung?”** Mark didn’t hesitate to hug him.

Donghyuck’s embrace tightens as if he’s afraid to let him go. His body is trembling as he sniffs Mark’s scent, **“I’ll miss you.”** he really will. 

Rubbing the younger’s nape, he places soft kisses under his earlobe, just a habit of his every time he hugs and Donghyuck doesn't complain. He wants to feel it just for the last time. 

**“We can still meet you know.”**

Donghyuck shook his head in disagreement. **“That’ll hurt me you know,”** he mumbled. **“How long have you been together?”**

Mark wants to avoid the question. Nonetheless he answered Donghyuck with all honesty, **“three months.”**

Mark really cheated on him.

Donghyuck wants to slap him but he’s too weak to hurt Mark, **“and we took a break for three days.”** he heard Jaemin say _‘wow’_ hundred of times a day and he found himself copying it, **“Wow.”**

**“I’m sorry,”** Mark said. He knew he cheated, he should’ve broken things off even before they got together. 

There’s still a part of him that doesn’t want to break Donghyuck’s heart but if he only knew that he just hurt Donghyuck more in the way he thought he knew would be better.

Donghyuck is the first one to break the hug. **“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,”** he told Mark when he noticed how worried those eyes looked at him.

They both part ways that day and lucky for him, there’s one person waiting for him in the hood of his car.

**“Need a ride?”**

  
  



	4. Last Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun never failed to be the best friends of Donghyuck.
> 
> Jaehyun is there to catch him.

_All night I ponder,_

_When did things go wrong?_

_Fallen out, why didn’t you say so?_

_Now you’re done,_

_What should I do?_

**  
  
**

He turned off his phone, shutting everyone for the night. For the night, he hoped so. 

He laid there in his bed staring at his ceiling. Maybe turning off the lights is a bad idea, he felt more lonely and colder. 

He craves Mark’s warmth.

Remembering their conversation, he can’t help but to chuckle bitterly. It’s been three months since Mark cheated on him and he knows something is up but he never had the courage to face Mark and ask him. How stupid can he be?

If he did then maybe he could’ve saved himself from heartache.

But he’s a coward. He let Mark hurt him, yet he can’t bring himself to hurt Mark. 

He places his hand over his chest and clutch it tightly as the stinging tears start falling down his cheeks. “ **Why? Why do you love him so much? Why do you keep on loving him? He hurt you, you damn heart.”**

He sobs as he thought to himself what did he do wrong for Mark to fall out of love. 

Is he ugly in his eyes now?

Is he not good enough?

Is he not enough?

He needs an answer but he’s afraid to face the truth.

Is he clingy?

Does he bother Mark too much?

If Mark just told him what’s wrong, he would gladly change himself for him. Just for him because he’s blinded by love that was once reciprocated.

Donghyuck can’t think of anything positive. His mind was clouded with negativity like a black hole sucking his happiness. 

He cried that night, blaming himself for letting Mark slip away without standing up for a fight.

He blamed himself for not saving his pride, his ego because instead of doing that, while hugging Mark, he wished him all the best.

For Mark to not experience what he felt. Because no matter what happens, he still wants what's best for Mark even if it costs his own happiness.

Jaemin can’t sit still on his chair. They can’t contact Donghyuck throughout the night and it scares the shit out ofthem, they want to know if he’s fine.

Relief flashed through their faces when Donghyuck entered the room while smiling. But the three knew him better than anyone else and they wouldn’t let themself be fool with that blinding smile Donghyuck gave off.

**“You’re not answering our phone calls and messages.”** Renjun said to him. **“My phone died last night and I’m tired. I sleep the whole day after our meeting.”**

He's not yet ready to break them the news.

Jeno hands him a banana milkshake. Donghyuck knew Jeno’s not a fan of banana milkshake so what’s with this sudden change?

Jaemin was quick to catch him, **“Jaehyun hyung asked us to give that to you and cheer up.”**

There’s something on Jaemin’s smile. Suspicious.

Nonetheless, Donghyuck accepted it and drank it while listening to the class. 

**“Hey, want to stay at Jaemin’s apartment? He said he’s gonna cook something for us.”** Renjun said to him while fixing their things. 

Four of them are ready to hangout and Donghyuck was thankful that he never sees Mark around the campus though the older’s room is just three doors away. Maybe Mark is avoiding him too.

Well Donghyuck isn’t avoiding him like a typical ex.

**“Sure.”**

Guess that luck ends now because as soon as the four of them stepped out on the school gate, Mark and his new girl were happily laughing by the sidewalk that catches their attention on how loud they laugh.

 **“I see,”** Jeno said and rested his arm on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Renjun cringes his nose at the sight of the two, **“we’re right after all.”**

Donghyuck lowered down his head when Mark turned to their direction. He was about to walk the opposite when Jeno stopped him. They’re not yet done glaring at Mark, having these two brave people can be both relieving and embarrassing.

They ended their relationship peacefully and the pain might be still present between them, at least there’s no bad blood.

Not for the two; Renjun and Jeno.

**“Jaehyun Hyung!”** Jaemin suddenly shouted. That’s when Donghyuck only looked up and stared past Mark. 

There Jung Jaehyun stands like a handsome man that he is while showing his illegal dimples that sends every girl and boy down their knees.

Jeno smirk, noticing that Jaehyun is smiling at them more specifically at the tan male beside him. **“You might lose some nemo in the sea, at least you manage to find yourself a betta fish.”**

Since when did Jeno start taking interest in fishes?

**“Spill,”** Renjun said to him. They are now gathered on Jaemin’s kitchen. 

Jaemin is busy cooking and the three are talking in the dining area.

Donghyuck sighs, **“we broke up.”**

**“We knew that already.”**

Donghyuck sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose and starts talking about what happened yesterday. He knew how Jeno and Renjun would react.

 **“I knew it! I’m so sorry,”** Renjun said quickly as soon as the story started sinking in his head. He hugs Donghyuck and the tan male just smiles at him, **“I’m fine.”**

 **“I will surely kick his balls if it’s not you getting mad at me,”** Jeno said while pouting. The three of them laughed and Jaemin just listened to them but there’s some information missing.

He turns the stove off and walks to them, **“Don’t skip Jaehyun Hyung out of your story.”**

**“Jaehyun Hyung?”** the two look at him confused.

**“Ok! First of all everything is just a coincidence.”** Renjun raises his eyebrows at him. **“Gosh, stop looking at me like that.”**

**“What?”**

**“Continue!”** Jaemin shouted.

**“Jaehyun hyung was also out that day and he told me that he found me freezing while waiting on the bus and decided to take me where I’m supposed to head that day. We never really talked and then he dropped me on the sidewalk because I told him so. I don’t want to cause some ruckus, you know how Mark hated jaehyun hyung,”** the three listen intently and nodded their head in understanding, **“after that heartbreaking break up with Mark Hyung, I was walking down the pavement crying like a maniac and then I found Jaehyun Hyung leaning on the hood of his car and he asked me if I need a ride.”**

He blushes at the memory.

**  
  
**

**“I accepted the offer. Though I was really curious why he was still there. He told me that his supposed date was supposed to meet him there, coincidence right? And his date didn’t show up, basically ghosting him and he happened to find me crying and decided to wait for me.”**

Renjun chuckled, **“doesn’t look like a coincidence for me.”** Jeno nodded in agreement.

Jaemin tried to remember if he asked Jaehyun to wait for Donghyuck but all he knows is asking the male to pick Donghyuck up because he is worried. 

Oh.

OH.

Ooooohhhhhh.

Got it.

**“Looks like someone is ready to replace Mark in your heart after all.”**

Jaemin hugged him, **“remember we’re here for you no matter what.”**

Jeno joined them, **“me too.”** then the three turn their head at Renjun, silently telling him to join. 

**“Fine,”** Renjun said and connected himself to them, **“Me three.”**

But something made Donghyuck stop from his track. He stared at Jaemin and eyed him suspiciously, **“how did you know about Jaehyun Hyung?”**

Jaemin just chuckles nervously while two stifle a laugh beside them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short story that is inspired by the filipino song “kulang na kulang” by Joy and Bevs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it and finishing it... I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
